affianced to the Rowdyruff Boys
by Vampirelove61813
Summary: The Powerpuff girls are in high school and the Rowdyruffs are affianced. What will happen? Does anyone know what affianced means? You will find out in my Fanfic.
1. I'm affianced to a boy I barely know!

**hey, this is my 2nd story hope you like it.**

Blossom's pov.

'School, boring as usual, I already know everything that the teacher is teaching.'

Mrs. Alexander," OK class, we have new students, three boys. Boys come on in." three boys came in, one was wearing green pants and ,looked a little emo, with a skull shirt he had black hair. One was wearing blue shirt and tacky shorts he had blonde hair. The other was wearing a black shirt that read in red 'Don't mess with me' and red shorts his hair was red but he had a hat on. 'The red one is Hott!'

"I'm Butch Jojo." said the green one.

"I'm Boomer Jojo." the blue one said.

"I'm Brick Jojo. We are half brothers, we have different mothers and we were born on the same day so we are the same age. Where is my seat?" the hott one said.

"Brick sit behind Momoko, Butch sit behind Karou, and Boomer sit behind Miyako." Mrs. Alaxander said, "Now on with class."

"Hey cutie, I already know this stuff and considering your looking out the window lets talk, what's your name?" Brick said.

"You're right, I already do know this and my name is Momoko, nice to meet you. Your pretty hot yourself."

"Thank you. You wanna hangout after school? Maybe eat lunch with me and my brother's?"

"I'd love too."

Buttercup/Karou's pov.

"Hey Butch you look cool, do you know how to skateboard?"

"Yeah, I do. I love it too. You know, your pretty cute." Butch said.

"Your not bad looking yourself, but if you ever call me cute again, I will rip out your throat and use it to cover your eyes while I cut off your limbs."

"Your pretty violent, I like that. You wanna eat lunch with me today and skateboard after school? What's your name?"

"I'd love to. My name is Karou."

"Good."

Bubbles/Miyako's pov.

"Hi, I'm new and you look smart and popular do you think you could be my friend?" Boomer whispered to Miyako.

"'I'm Miyako nice to meet you. Sure I'll be you friend."

"Will you eat lunch with my brothers and I and hang out with me after school?"

"Sure, that will be fun!"

No ones pov.

* Lunch on the roof *

"Hey cutie sit by me, nice that you could make it." Brick smiled.

"Hey, Miyako sit by me please!" Boomer smiled.

"Yo Karou, sit by me."

"So boys we are glad you transferred. So how do you like it so far. This highschool is very interesting don't you think?"

"Yep and so are the girls." Butch said.

"I think we found them, hey Momoko, is your mom's name Brittany?" Brick asked.

"Karou is your moms name Rebecca?"

"Miyako is your moms name Brooke."

"Yeah." the girls said at once.

" Guess what? You are engaged to us. It was set up by our mothers."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah so we are now boyfriend and girlfriend and when ever we feel like it we will get married, ok?" the boys said at once.

* * *

**what do you think? let me know!**


	2. I'm Breaking up with you

**Hey, I got my third reviewer wooo hoooo well story time**

Karou's pov.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Karou calm down." Miyako said

"I call Karou." Butch said out loud, " She looks fun. Hey do you like skateboarding?"

"Yeah I love skateboarding, WAIT A MINUET, why did I answer that?! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'YOU CALL ME'."

"I mean I like you more than the other two. You and I should get married now and have some fun." Butch smirked.

"IN YOUR DREAMS LOVER BOY!" how embarrassing! I can't believe I'm engaged to an idiot, but then again I'm and idiot too.

"I'm getting Momoko, she's too cute to pass up!" Brick smiled.

"What ever. You're cuter than the other two so I don't mind." Momoko shrugged.

"I guess Boomer's mine. I'm glad we will be getting married soon, don't you agree?"

" uh uh uh." he nodded.

"aww someone's shy in front of his new girlfriend. That is hilarious!" Butch started laughing and Karou joined in.

"Wow, you're good at telling jokes!"

"I know. Say, you wanna hangout in the new arcade after school?" Butch asked.

"oh, asking me out on a date already. You're bold, I accept." Karou said, " But It's only because I want to go to the arcade and get out of chores. I don't like you at all that way."

"Well, one your blushing, and two after the arcade you are going to fall head over heels for me. I just know it." He grinned.

"You know, that is going to be hard, she isn't easy like other girls would be. Have fun." Momoko said.

"Momoko's right." Miyako agreed.

"Wow Butch I've never known you to want a girl to like you. You're usually running away from them." Brick chuckled.

"Yeah you too Brick." Boomer pointed out.

"You know what I can't believe is that you don't remember me Karou. We used to play al lot when we were younger. My mom showed me pictures of us playing and all this other stuff we were inseparable. My mom said that when we were younger that you said you wanted to marry me one day and that's when the idea popped into our mom's head, ' Lets have our children get married!' I swear my mom can be such a ditz." Butch said.

"Sorry but I don't remember you. Besides my mom is a drunkard. She drinks a lot now. She is different from before. Besides if you were by chance supposedly my best friend why did you disappear so suddenly?"

"Your mom drinks now, wow I guess its true that my mom did keep her in line. Anyway we left cause My dad got a job and we had to move. But we are back now and we are staying at you house until we can buy a house. Plus our mom's thought it would be great for us to get to know each other better, and apparently we are going to share your room."

"WHAT THE HELL! WE CAN'T SHARE A ROOM! THAT MEANS THAT I AM GOING TO CLEAN!"

"You don't have clean your room, unless there are clothes on the floor that I shouldn't see." Butch smiled.

"You little perv." Karou yelled.

"I'm sorry but we have boyfriends already. We will date you as soon as we break up, or you impress us more than they did."Momoko said before thing got out of hands..

"Wait, who are you dating?" Brick asked.

"We're dating childhood friends of ours. We've known them since pre-school." Miyako said, "I'm dating Cody, Momoko is dating Dexter, and Karou is dating Mitch." Then she whispered to brick," She is dating him on a limb and she was very hesitant. You can impress her easily."

"What did this Mitch guy do to impress you?" Butch asked.

"Well he's a good athlete, but he mostly skateboards with me." Karou smiled.

"What did Dexter do to impress you?" Brick asked Momoko.

"Well, he's almost as smart as me. He doesn't have any other good qualities." Momoko frowned, "All he ever does is talk about how smart he is, and we've never been on a date!"

"It looks like you're going to breakup with him now." Brick said.

"I might."

"Miyako, wa-what d-did Cody d-do to im-impress y-y-you?" Boomer asked very shyly.

"Well, when I first met him he got kids to stop picking on me at the park. Then we played together. He was so nice to me. Then he started to make romantic jesters, and we started dating about two years ago." Miyako smiled.

"Well, guess what girls? We are going to impress you more and make you ours." They declared.

* after school *

"Karou you ready to go to the arcade?" Butch asked.

"yeah sure, just let me tell Mitch that I won't be skateboarding today." I told Mitch and we hugged. "Ok ready."

We went to the arcade and every game we played he always beat me, except for one but I won on a limb. Then we went to the basket ball courts and he made shots from the 3point line and from half court. That was something that Mitch couldn't do. Then we skateboarded and he did awesome tricks I haven't even heard of. I fell in love and I didn't even notice. I fell and Butch got off his skateboard and asked if I was ok. Mitch wouldn't do that, he would still skate and tell me to get up. Yep I like Butch more than Mitch. Now all I have to do is breakup with Mitch, but Butch has to prove to me more that he is more athletic and kind.

Miyako's pov.

"Hey Miyako, you want to look at my dogs puppies?" Boomer asked.

"Sure, I love puppies!"

We went to my house, apparently he and his family are staying with us, and the puppies were SO cute! They really liked Boomer, and puppies are great at sniffing character. afterward we played games and went to the park. He just left to get us some ice cream.

"Hey you, girl with the dumb look on your face. What are you doing here, all alone?" a big guy, about my age asked.

" I-I-I'm n-not here a-a-all alone." I was really scared, it was like deja vu.

"Hey dude, you're scarring her. Just leave her alone and pick on somebody your size." Boomer said, with confidence.

"Like you?" He handed me our ice cream and the guy threw a punch, Boomer dodged it easily and punch him in the gut. The guy fell saying, " I'll get you next time." and he ran away.

" Miyako, are you ok?" Boomer asked as he looked me over, "He didn't hurt you right?"

"I'm just fine Boomer, thanks for the ice cream." I kissed his cheek, " That was really impressive, Cody would've let himself get beat up, he isn't exactly strong." His face was red.

Momoko's pov.

"Hey Momoko, what are you doing at the library?" Brick asked, he was surrounded by books.

"I was here to study. I see you have books, could I have a look?"

"Yeah sure, some are for studying and others are for the joy of reading." he took a book from the small pile, " This is the only book you can't see." and he put it in his lap.

We studied together, and he was really smart, he was smarter than me. His reading for fun books was full of fabulous novels, but she wondered what book he was hiding. He checked out the book and we went to my house. At our front door I asked, " Brick what book are you hiding?"

"SHHHHH! I'm hiding Romeo and Juliet ok. Boomer wanted to read it. So I got for him." Brick was red.

"Wow, you can be nice and your smart. That's it lets be boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm tired of Dexter." I kissed him on the lips, and he was more red.

"Good night Romeo, see you later." I went inside first.

Brick's pov.

'She... just... kissed... me... YES! I wasn't even trying to impress her! Wait she just called me Romeo.' *nose bleed* ' Man, I just got a girlfriend.' I went inside our house. "Hey, I'm home."

"Good, dinner is done, lets eat. Oh hun, You have to share your room with Brick, I know its a little inconvenient but we have to make do."

"Ok mom. I don't mind."

* The next day *

Momoko's pov.

"Hey Momoko, I know we have been dating for a while and I thought-" Dexter was interrupted.

"Hey Dexter, I'm breaking up with you. I found someone who is way better than you. Bye." Then I went and sat down in my seat.

"Oh, ok."

Karou's pov.

"Hey Karou, how was yesterday?"

"I was good. Listen, I think we should breakup cause I'm at cross roads, and I need to think about my life and the future."

"You're thinking about the future, Karou I'm not going to marry you. We are in high school."

"No Mitch, I mean, my mom has me affianced to someone so I need to breakup with you."

"Who are you affianced to?" Mitch sounded hurt.

"Well, if I tell you, you might kill him. I just hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah, sure. As long as I come to your wedding and walk you down the isle. You know since your dad-"

"Shut up Mitch, don't talk about him. I don't want him in my wedding. But you can still walk me down the isle, ok"

"Ok."

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know!**


	3. my crazy family

**What's up? Ok I'm writing this on my kindle and I think it's hard. ****Oh well.**

Momoko's pov.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** my alarm clock went off

I woke up and got dress and went down stairs to find Brick, his mom, and my mom eating breakfast. "Morning."

"Good Morning Momoko. How well did you sleep last night?" Mom asked.

"I slept fine, oh speaking of sleeping, Brick did you ever get in bed?"

"Yeah, I did, and I slept wonderfully." He grinned.

"That's good." I ate and put on my shoes. "Bye I'm off to school."

"Wait a minuet, we are going together since I don't know the way yet." Brick said. "We're leaving!"

"Ok, have fun at school!"

"Bye!" I said once again.

"Hey, do you know you talk in your sleep?" Brick asked.

"No, no I didn't."

"Last night you said, 'I love my Bricky.' then you hugged me. Then you kissed me on the lips and hugged me tighter. What were you dreaming about last night, I know it was about me." he smirked

I blushed,"I don't remember. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Oh are we going to eat lunch on the roof again?"

"Yeah, I think so." Brick sounded unsure.

Karou' s pov.

"Karou hunny, wake up its time for school, and you have to show Butch how to get there." Butch's mom said.

" ok mom I'm up." I quickly got dressed in a green tank top that said, hands off bastard, and some green shorts. I ate some bacon and a pancake as fast as I could, threw on my shoes and walked out the door to be stopped by Butch.

"We're going to be late, if we don't hurry." Then he turned around and started walking."What were you dreaming about last night? You were moaning in your sleep and you grabbed my dick and squeezed it hard. It really hurt."

"First of all, it was none of your business and second of all I don't remember because I usually am not up this early. We will get to school in time we live pretty close."

"Ok, if you say so, oh do you know you talk in your sleep? You said, Oh I love my butchie boy then you squeezed my dick harder."

"Yeah, WAIT did I uh say anything else in my sleep?" My face was getting hot.

"I'm going to keep that a secret." He smirked.

"I really don't like you. Oh and don't hold me when we are dating, I hate it."

Miyako' s pov.

"Good morning everyone, I made breakfast!" I smiled, I really want to impress Boomer.

"Wow Miyako this is good." He smiled back.

"I already are, I'll be back, I'm going to get changed. Oh Boomer, when you're done, if my room door is still closed knock ok."

"Ok. I will."he smiled even more.

I ran upstairs into my blue room and changed into my blue dress with a black belt and I put on a darker blue jacket on. I took octie off my bed and I looked at it. Octie is really old, I have had him since I was little. Just then Boomer knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm all dressed."

He opened the door and came in, " Hey, you are really good at cooking. So what should I wear?"

"If I knew I would have told you, wear what you wanna wear Boomer."I turned around so Boomer could put on some regular shorts and a blue shirts with two chickens and one chicken was eating chicken while the other said ' Dude that is so wrong '," We can start dating now if you want ok."

" I think we should let Cody sort things out before we start dating ok, you ready to go to school?" Boomer asked.

"Ready whenever you are." We both went downstairs put on our shoes said goodbye and went to school

* At school *

"Hey Cody, how are you?"

"I am fine so who is your new boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend right now. I'm single but I have a guy in mind oh look at the time, I better get to my seat."

Mrs. Alexander walked in." Good morning class today we will-"

"Hey Miyako, how was he?" Boomer asked, he is so thoughtful!

"I think he's fine, he asked who my new boyfriend is. I think he's jealous, I don't know. Oh are we having lunch together again?"

"Yeah, I think it's on the roof again. He smiled, " you should make me a lunch sometime."

"Ok, I will, but only if Momoko and Karou do it too."

Karou's pov.

"Hey, lunch is on the roof, you better show up babe." Butch smirked.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you and me are going to have some fun tonight and you are going to have to make me a lunch one day."

"You wouldn't dare! Oh and I don't mind making you a lunch but my friends also have to make a lunch for their finances."

"Fine we will discuss this at lunch. Until then-"

"Butch is their something you want to share with the class?" Mrs Alexander was tall point her foot. Boomer stifled a laugh and Brick chuckled and grinned like a maniac.

"No ma'am, just talking to my self about my crazy family." Butch yawned.

"What about your family?" Mrs Alexander seemed interested.

"Well you see, I am affianced to a girl that everyone in this classroom knows or parents set it up and I'm not sure if she likes me, but I'll find out sooner or later cause there is no point in truth to hide something from me. I'll find out eventually."

"Interesting story, will you tell us who that girl is so she can confirm that it's true?"

"She's going to hate me of I give her away, let's give her a moment to decide that telling people now is a good decision or not. If she wants people to know them she should tell them."

"Butch considering you just told everyone that your going to get married is enough to make people wonder, might as well tell them now since you have this secret away. We are getting married in the future wether I like it or not. Wether I like him or not is my secret and he would have to get inside my brain or somehow read my mind to find out. Can we get back to class now?" This is so embarrassing.

* lunch time on the roof *

"Butch you sly dog you, you just had to say that in class!" Brick laughed

"Oh shut up by the way I think you girls should make us lunch tomorrow and then we will make you lunch the next day. Deal?" Butch smirked.

"Ok, I wanted to." Blossom smiled.

"Okie dokie!" Bubbles giggled.

"Fine, I'm only doing it cause they are doing it. Don't get the wrong idea."

* * *

**SO, what do you think? I'm writing this on my kindle and its kinda awkward for me, oh well. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. lunch

**hey, so I don't know what exactly what to put here but, ENJOY!**

Karou's pov.

I woke up earlier than everyone else so nobody could make fun of me making Butch a lunch. I made him some spaghetti with meatballs and I made a salad to put in my green box. I put the silverware with my green lunch box and put it in my bag, I put hot packs in butch' s to keep it good. Then I made breakfast for my family, everyone is going to like my pancakes.

"Good morning babe, how's the lunch coming along?"

"I already made it, right now I'm making breakfast for everyone."

"You're so thoughtful. Can I help?"

"Sure you make the bacon then pour glasses of orange juice for everyone."

"Ok, whatever you say." He got the pan out and made a sizeable amount of bacon and sausage. Then poured the glasses of orange juice. I had already finished the pancakes and just turned off the stove for the eggs to cool down when i felt two and go around my waist. "You are so cute you know that?" Butch muzzled his nose in my neck.

"Butch let go! I don't like being cuddled and I don't like cuddling!" I struggled to get out of his grip but he had my arms too, and he was strong.

"Aww come on, just on minute? Either we cuddled now or later."

"I don't want to cuddle! We can cuddle later!"

He smiled and let go, then he set the table. I got the food on plates and we are. After we finished we got dressed, our backs to each other, said good bye and left for school.l oh Karou, those were the best pancakes I ever had. You're a good cook, I can't wait for lunch."

"We're going to be earlier than everyone so there will be surprised faces."

"Ok, I don't mind, as long as we can be girlfriend and boyfriend."

"WE SENT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND YET SO STOP ACTING LIKE WE ARE!"

"Oh but we are, or will be. You're going to love being my girlfriend. Believe it or not I'm a good kisser. I'm going to kiss you one of these days and your going to like it and fall in love with me."

"In your dreams Butchie boy."

"So what did you make me for lunch?" He asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. No peeking. I'm trying to keep it warm" we walked into the classroom.

Momoko's pov.

Wow Karou is here before me, that's surprising. "Hey Karou did you remember to make-"

"Yeah I remembered, I'm not that forgetful." Karou looked annoyed.

"I bet Butch kept reminding you ever give seconds." Brick joked.

"Actually yes, yes I did." Butch smirked.

"I was so annoyed that I actually did my homework and checked it, twice!"

"I'm glad you did your homework and checked it, the teacher will be so happy."

"I bet she will to." Butch said.

"Lunch is on the roof again right?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure Boomer already knows." Butch said.

Soon th be classroom started filling in with students so we sat down in our seats. Then I saw princess morbucks walk over to Butch.

Karou's pov.

"Hey Butch, your single right? I was thinking you and me could go on a date Friday night? I'll pay since I'm filthy rich." She smiled and battered her eyes.

'What is this feeling I'm getting? Why am I so God DAMN mad that Princess is talking to Butch and asking him out? If he says yes I'm so going to kick his ass!'

"What's your name?" Butch asked.

"It's princess babe and I'm asking you put on a date." She said ask proxy Mrs know-it-all like.

"Princess, no thankyou. I'm not single and I'm engaged to be married. You aren't here yesterday to hear this were you?"

"No I wasn't here yesterday. And you are getting married?! Aren't you a little young for that?" She was totally surprised.

"No, or parents set the whole thing up. But each day I fall in love with her even more than the last. Now go away." Butch said as he looked out the window.

Ugh! Then princess stomped away.

'Oh thank God he said no. Wait why am I relieved?"

"Don't worry babe, I love you so much that no one can pull us apart." He grinned.

"I don't care, I don't like you that way yet."

"You said yet which means I have a chance." He smiled.

"Shut up, class is about to begin."

"Good morning class, and good morning Mr and Mrs Jojo." Mrs Alexander joked.

"Good morning," I shook with anger, 'did the world have to make fun of our engagement?!'

* lunch *

"I can't wait for you to try my yummy lunch Boomie!" Miyako opened her blue lunch box to reveal two sandwiches some peaches and water.

"It looks good Miyako! I hope it's as good as your breakfast." Miyako took a sandwich and fed him.

"Oh Bricky, I do hope you enjoy this lunch." She opened her red lunch box to reveal mini sandwiches some pudding and little chocolate bites. She fed him too.

"Here I made it big enough for both of us ." Everyone looked at me, "What are ya starting at? Just because I made spaghetti with meatballs and salad it doesn't mean anything !" I open the green lunch boxes. He opened his mouth expectantly. "What you expect me to feed you, are you nuts?!"

"Karou, don't you know that when you make a lunch for a boy, your supposed to feed him. The same goes for the boys when they make us lunch." Momoko explained.

"Fine, if I have to." The I embarrassingly fed him the food. After he had his fill I agree the rest. I mumbled, "THAT was embarrassing. I'm glad nobody from class saw that."

* At home at night *

" Karou, we should get to sleep."

"Ok I need to change into my PJ' s, don't look."I changed and got under covers then Butch's arms went around my waist. " BUTCH! I told you, I don't like cuddling!"

"This morning I have you a choice of cuddling then or later, you choose later, so we can cuddle all night."

"Damn you, let go!"

"Nope, we got cuddling to do, oh and I mean what I said Falling more in love with you everyday. Then he started kissing my neck. He got to one place and I went numb.

"Butch stop, I'm going numb." He started to rub one of my boobs.

"We'll stop there for now, until we get married." He still had his hand on my boob. Then we feel asleep.

* The next day at lunch *

Brick made tacos and chocolate bites, Boomer made sandwiches with grapes and banana slices, and Butch made nachos and grapes and chocolate covered strawberries. It was embarrassing that butch feed me, but I felt so good inside. He was a good cook. But then again it isn't hard to make nachos. I feed him a chip while the others weren't looking and he smiled at me as he ate it. Man I'm going soft.

* * *

** SO, tell my what you think, I'd love to hear from you.**


	5. dates, Dates, DATES

**ok, I have way more reviews and I'm liking it. The more reviews I get, the faster I write, and I'll be starting school next week so I won't be as fast.**

Miyako's pov.

"We should go on a triple date!" Momoko suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." I agreed.

"I came up with it." Brick said.

"Ok, we believe you. Where should we go?" Boomer asked.

"We're not going, we have different interests than you. I understand a dinner, but if we're going to do something then no." Butch said.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Karou looked annoyed.

"I say we should still do it, will rotate what we do. Like this date one couples thing and the next we do another." Momoko said.

"Ok fine." Karou succumbed.

"Yay, this will be great. Boomer pick a number between 1 - 10."

"Ok."

"It's 4" Momoko said

"3 obviously." Karou said.

" 9 I think."

"It's 2. Karou and Butch win."

"What are we doing?" Blossom asked.

"Well we're going to the arcade then we eat them we go home." Butch said.

"Yep, that's how are date works. Usually we go to the skateboard park, but that's your guys thing. We are being nice for once." Karou smirked.

* The next day *

"Yeah, I beat your high score Butch, beat that!" Karou screamed, she looked like she was having fun.

After about and hour of playing and having fun we went to some Chinese restaurant , the food was great. We all laughed and then went to bed.

* The next day (bubbles won, the number was 2 again) *

Karou's pov.

"Yay, let's have a picnic in the park!" Miyako shouted excitedly. We threw a frisby, played tag, played catch, then we ate Miyako's delicious home made sandwiches and some grapes and other ask went to bed that night, happy.

* The next day *

We went to the movies and saw a stupid chick flick that Miyako and Momoko have been waiting to see. I just slept on Butch's shoulder which was embarrassing when I woke up. Then we went to a French restaurant and ate stuff then went home and feel asleep.

* * *

** ok, by now you should have figured out that I like grapes and bananas and other fruit. Yeah I'm weird and who knows, I may be dead and I don't know it.**


	6. the new super heroes and some sex

**yo people sorry I haven't updated on a while so I'm gonna make up for it! This will be short but interesting.**

Karou's pov.

Beep beep beep, the buzzer signaling the city was in danger went off..

"Shit! That's my mom, she's calling me." I said, I noticed that they had a buzzer going off too.

"Me too." Momoko and Miyako said at the same time. We all ran to the bathroom transformed and flew to the monster.

We punched and kick and used our weapons on it but we needed some more people, it was the strongest monster we've face. After we beat HIM the monsters started coming less than than usual. Just then three boys flew and started helping us. They looked familiar. HERE ARE MORE PEOPLE LIKE US!

We defeated the monster together. "Who are you?" Momoko asked.

"We are the roudy ruff boyz. Brick Butch and Boomer. Aka, your finances." Brick said.

"Wow, you guys are super heroes too! I can't believe it ! We can fight crime together and faster and more proficient." Miyako kissed Boomer on the lips. He blushed as red as a red delicious Apple.

"Ok no need for a make out session, we need to get back to school." We all flew to school, bubbles and boomer super red.

We made it just in time for class.

* At home *

"Why didn't you guys tell me that Butch was like me?"

"I never knew he had super powers until a year ago he defeated SHE. Then I knew it was time to come home and have you two get married because I heard you had super powers." Butch's mom said.

We ate dinner then me and Butch went to our room. We got dressed, this time I didn't care of he saw me naked or not. I got into bed in my bra and underware, he got into bed in his underware. "Do you know how sexy you are in only bra and underware? It seriously is turning me on." He said.

"You only in underware isn't exactly helping this situation. Do you know how much I want to have sex with you right now?"

He put his face over mine, " Then why don't we have sex now? We are gonna get married and maybe have children some day. Let's get rid of your virginity now, so when we have sex to have children it won't hurt."

"One question, are you a virgin?"

"Yeah, I've always known that we were going to get married so I saved my virginity for you to take." He smiled.

"Good cause I'm still a virgin, please be gentle." We started making out then I looked the door and closed the window and shades so no one could snoop.

We made out for 2 mins, our bodies were on top of each other. I felt him get hard. He rolled on top and we had a tongue war. He pulled my undergarments off as I pulled his boxers off. "I'm ready." I spread my legs apart and he slowly went in. I moaned and whimpered, it really hurt but it also felt so good. He left it there so I could get used to it and he started fondeling my boob and licking the other boobs nipple. I moaned with pleasure filling my body. My mouth longed for his, then he went deeper inside of me, I almost scream but I was muffled with his mouth on top of mine. He went as deep as he could go and we made out as we moved in and out rhythmically. I rolled on top on him, pulled his dick out of my pussy, and stuck it in my mouth. After a min of sucking he camed in my mouth. I moved back into his arms and we fell asleep naked.

* * *

**what do you think? I hope you liked the sex scene. Some people say I write those pretty well. FYI I AM A VIRGIN AND I PLAN ON BEING ONE UNTIL I FINISH COLLEGE.**


	7. you are going to hate me at the end

**ok so my newest story has only three reviews and I'm getting a little impatient with y'all. I'm going to post another chapter in that after this.**

**Buttercup's pov.**

knock knock knock

"Who is it?" I asked sleepily

"Your mother, why is the door locked?"

"I don't know. It is Saturday, leave me alone please."

"Ok fine, but you better be up by lunch."

"Morning babe." Butch smiled and held me closer as I snuggled into his arms, his arms were wrapped around me. I felt so warm inside.

"Morning, how do you feel? My crotch hurts and so do my thighs."

"My dick hurts. That's it." Butch said blushing. "I can't believe we had sex, thought you would've said no again."

"Sorry but I can't say no when I was only in underware and a bra and you in boxers, nice dick you have though, nice and big and wide. At first I thought it wouldn't fit."

"Me too. I was worried for a second." We both laughed.

"If you tell anyone at school I will kill you."

"I didn't plan on it. Then all the boys would want to have sex with you everyday and they might trap you and rape you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want to fuck again?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe later. I just want to enjoy my Saturday."

"You can't enjoy it by not having sex with me." He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"What did I tell you?" He wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I'm not letting you out of this bed. Not until you have sex with me."

I snuggled into his arms more, I think I'm actually likening him. "I love you Butch."

"I love you too."

We were still naked but we didn't care, and we fell back asleep in each others arms.

Momoko pov.

"Morning brick."

"Morning blossom, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we have sex today? After all we are going to get married soon."

"Wait, sex, ... your talking nonsense! Imeanicouldgetpregnantandillhavetodropoutofschoola ndIwon'tbeabletobecomealawyerlikei'vealwayswantedt obeand-" (I'm sure you can figure it out)

"Your talking nonsense. I have a condom, we will have protected sex."

"Ok, only because it's protected. We can have unprotected sex after we get married."

"There we go now when do you want to have sex today?" Brick said, happy that they're going to have sex.

"Later on tonight."

"I seriously can't wait that long, i'm going to rape you right now." He took his top off,revealing abbs.

"Oh we can have sex now, and then we can have sex later tonight."

Brick solftly put his lips on mine and we made out while Bricks hands sneeked up and down my body. Brick took my clothes off then his own he put on the condom, he locked our door and closed the shades on the windows. Then he settled his body back on mine and we had a tongue war. Our tongue war turned into french kissing. I felt his dick getting hard. He got on his hands and knees and breathed into my ear "are you ready?" "Yes" I answered. Then he spread my legs apart and he put his dick in my pussy, going in and out rhythmically and somehow softly. It hurt but felt really good. I moaned as he took his dick out and stuck it in my mouth. I sucked on it hard, deep throating it, then he cammed. It tasted sweet. I took it out of my mouth and let him put it back in my pussy.

"Bricky?"

"Yes pinky?"

"Let's stop until later, what if my mom knocks?"

"We won't answer, just a few more minutes?"

"Fine only because I love you." He went back to going in and out. Every time I moaned, he groaned. He took my boobs in his hands and sucked on one nipple while rubbing and pitching the other. I felt his warm soft tongue glide across my nipple pushing it one way then another way. I cammed. He stop sucking then went down to my womanhood and LICKED inside of me all over.

"That was delicious pinky." He stuck his tongue as deep as he could and LICKED as much as he could. I cummed again. He lick it all up. "You are very sweet tasting." I closed my legs and said, "No more until later." He pouted and kissed the lips of my pussy.

"Too bad, I'm going all out tonight." He smirked. Shit I'm scared.

Bubbles pov.

"Morning Boomie, r u ready to have fun today?"

"Yeah!" Boomer was really excited.

The went to the park and ate ice cream, they both got blue moon.

* * *

**what?! Did you really think Bubbles and Boomer were going to have sex?! Bubble is to innocent and Boomer would never make her.**

**Bubbles: in this fanfic I'm not that innocent bitch. I want to have sex with Boomer soon, or else I'll sick buttercup on you. She's pretty mad you made her have sex and like it.**

**Me: Ok, you can have sex with Boomer soon, promise.**


	8. Bubbles sex scene

**SO, do you hate me more than Bubbles right now? I think not. Oh hey just putting out there on the web, I have a mild concussion from playing volleyball. I'm the accident-prone sorta type, why I do sports is beyond me and I just get hurt, I wonder why I haven't drowned or come close to drowning?**

**Bubbles: get on with the damn story bitch.**

**Buttercup: And you thought I was the bitchy one, well when you wake this one up before 4:00am she's like a bitch from hell. (Manical laugh)**

Blossom's pov.

* At school *

I feel so bad, it is exciting! "Blossom why are you blushing?" Princess asked

O/O

O

"Sorry didn't even realized it." I sat down at my desk and watch her go over to Bricks desk.

Bricks pov.

"Hey cutie, wats up?"Princess leaned on my desk, putting her big butt on top.

"Please get off my desk."

"Awww, c'mon." She got off," Oh well, your too cute to say no too. So you wanna go out on a date with me?"

Blossom's pov.

THAT SLUTTY BITCHY HOE!

Bricks pov.

"No, I have a girlfriend and I'm marrying her."

"You too?! Why r u getting married at this age? Why is all the of you new boys already engaged?"

"So you've already flirted with Butch and Boomer huh? You're such a hoe and a slut. Go fuck some other guy, I'm taken."

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it." Princess scoffed and bounced away to some man-whore.

"I love you babe." I smiled and blew a kiss at blossom.

"I love you too." She smiled and battered her eyes blowing a kiss back.

"Ok class let's begin. Hey, Mr and Mrs Jojo, stop making kissy faces at each other." The teacher began class.

* lunch on the roof *

"So how's it going with everyone?" Bubbles asked.

"I had sex with Butch."

"Really?" blossom looked stunned. "I had sex with Brick."

Bubbles pov.

I wanna have sex.

"Boomie, after school I got something to say to you."

"Ok."

Everyone looked at me quizically.

"It's private."

* After school *

"What is it bubs?"

"I wanna have sex with you."

"Might I ask why?"

"Well, you see, everyone else has had sex and well, I want to. I wanna know what it feels like to not be a virgin." I blushed.

"Ok when?" He looked away blushing, very red I might add.

"How about tonight, it'll be fun! I can't wait!" I smiled.

Buttercup's pov.

"What do you think that bubbles has to say to Boomer?"

"I don't know. Maybe, because we've had sex and blossom and Brick have had sex, that she feels left out and wants to have sex." Butch shrugged.

"Yeah, let's go home."

* home later at night *

"So, where have you two been?" My mother asked.

"We had detention, sorry."

"Yeah, we still have some homework."

"Go ahead, dinner will be ready in 45 minutes."

"K!" We both ran to my room.

"Wanna have sex?"

"I got homework Butch."

"Then can I rape you while you do ur homework?"

"You wanna fuck my ass? What ever."

Bubbles pov.

"Mom, me and boomer will be in my room studying."

"Ok."

"You ready bubbles?"

"Yeah."

We jumped onto the bed, he on top of me, and were making out. After a few minutes we took off our tops and made out with our upper bodies against each other as his tongue was tasting my mouth. After a minute we had all of our clothes off. Boomer sucked my neck, giving me a hicky, and fondled my breasts. He went in my pussy and it HURT like HELL. His huge dick barely got into my pussy. He went in and out smoothly and rhythmically. I moaned and he groaned. I told on top, took his dick out of my pussy and stuck it in my mouth. I deep-throating it and he cummed. He tasted sweet. I took it out and let his cum slide down all over my naked body. My body was sticky. I turned his hard dick and stuck it in my pussy and he went in and out again. I moaned when groaned. AFTER A few more minutes of this I kissed and licked everywhere on his dick then took a shower. I came back in and he was dressed.

"So we were studying the human body?"

"Yeah, that is a dick." I patted his dick. It wasn't hard anymore.

"Those are boobs." He grabbed my boobs squeezing them and then kissed them.

"No more sex untill later."

* * *

**Me: Happy now bubbles?**

**Bubbles: yep, that was good sex scene.**

**Me: Ok, review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey, I know it's WAY too early for this but I'm getting a little discouraged because nobody is reviewing. How an I supposed to know if you like it when you don't tell me, I'm not physic you know. Well story time.**

Momoko's pov.

"Omg, do you guys know what month it is?! It's February! Valentine's day is near! Are you two ready to make chocolate?"

"I'm always ready, what about you Karou?" Miyako smiled cheerfully.

"Let's get this thing over with." She looked a little mad.

"I'm making little heart shaped brownies! With chocolate decoration!" I hope brick likes them!

"I'm making chocolatechip cookies with chocolate filling on the inside." Miyako looked happy and bubbly inside.

"I guess I'll make chocolate cupcakes with a chocolate filling and chocolate icing."

"I'm going to write I love you on them when she's not looking." Miyako whispered to me.

We all made our chocolate to give to the boys put it in the oven to bake when, BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ, our belts went off.

"HIM is attacking Townsville, we got to go!" Miyako said.

"I hope my chocolate doesn't burn, let's finish him off quickly!" I'm so mad, this couldn't have happened at a worse time!

Karou already changed into Buttercup, "Come on, let's go! We don't want them to beat us!"

When we got there the boys were already attacking HIM, but they were having trouble, " yo-yo attack!" I got HIM in the head from behind, he turned around to see Buttercup hit him in the face, he stumbled and then Butch played his flute and Him started to get sleepy as Bubbles enveloped him in a bubble and take him to jail.

"Thanks girls." Brick said. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Your chocolate brownies are going to burn." I said it real fast so he would understand me, and then we flew back to my house. When we got back our chocolates were done so we took them out of the oven and into the fridge.

* The next day, Valentine's day! Lunch time *

Karou's pov.

We all ate our lunch's silently. Then Momoko and Miyako screamed, "Happy Valentine's day!", handed the boys their chocolate delites and kissed them on the lips. I only said it and handed it to Butch but he kiss my cheek saying "thankyou." He looked in and saw, "i love you written on them, he blushed and looked surprised but quickly composed himself. ne took a bite, then another and kissed me on the lips, I was surprised so my mouth was open, and he put the second bite into my mouth and it was delicious! I didn't know I cooked so well. When our lips became unlocked he smiled at me saying, " You liked the kiss didn't you?"

"I did not!" But I smiled back.

"Karou and Butch, sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n!" Miyako and Boomer began.

"If you finish that, I will rip out your throat and your tongue and shove them up your ass!"

"Karou, you don't have to be so violent!" Momoko and Brick stated.

"You-" Butch kissed me on my lips to shut me up.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's day! I hope you liked my Valentine special for you. Well c ya later alligator.**


End file.
